Final Masquerade
by Miuu
Summary: Klavier spricht nach 4-3 ein letztes Mal mit Daryan.


**Inhalt:** Klavier spricht nach 4-3 ein letztes Mal mit Daryan.

**Kommentar:** Das Lied ist "Final Masquerade" von Linkin Park.

**Spoiler:** Für 4-3.

* * *

**Final Masquerade**

„Was willst du?"

„Antworten, Daryan."

Ein verächtliches Lachen.

„Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du… wie konntest du…?"

„Ihn umbringen?" Ein Schulterzucken. „Ehrlich gesagt war es leichter als gedacht. Er war es nicht wert."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?! Er war ein Mensch, Daryan!"

„Und wie viele lassen sie verrecken?! Wie viele gehen drauf, weil diese arroganten Borginianer das einzige Heilmittel für diese Krankheit nicht rausrücken?! Stellen sich hin und sagen, nur sie könnten es herstellen, alles andere wäre zu gefährlich…"

Schweigen.

„…War es das wert?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Jetzt… ist alles vorbei. Unsere Freundschaft. Die Band. Alles, was du und ich hatten. War es das wert?"

Und ein verächtliches Schnauben.

„Was hatten denn du und ich schon? Die Band war ein netter Zeitvertreib, ja. Aber mehr auch nicht. Bilde dir nicht ein, dass sie mir etwas bedeutet hätte. Oder du."

_Tearing me apart with words you wouldn't say_

Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war. Nein, eigentlich weiß ich schon, dass es keine war. Aber ich wollte noch einmal mit dir sprechen. Vielleicht ein letztes Mal, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich dir danach jemals wieder unter die Augen treten kann.

Meinst du, was du da sagst? Es klingt nicht nach dir, und die blauen Augen, die meinem Blick jetzt plötzlich ausweichen, wollen mich glauben lassen, dass es nicht stimmt. Dass es nicht die Wahrheit ist, dass es dir nicht so _scheißegal_ ist, was du getan hast. Was du uns angetan hast.

Aber ja, jetzt ist alles vorbei. Alles, woran ich für meine und deine und unsere Zukunft geglaubt habe.

_And suddenly tomorrow's moment washed away_

Schwer genug, dieses Leben weiterzuführen, aber so weit wird es nicht kommen. Nur die Band, die Band wird nicht weiterleben, und damit stirbt dann wohl doch ein Teil von mir. Ein netter Zeitvertreib? Mehr nicht? Sagst du das, weil du weißt, dass sie mein Leben ist? War? Ich werde sie nicht weiterführen können.

Weil ich keinen Grund mehr dafür habe, wenn du nicht da bist.

Und du, du wirst nicht da sein.

_'__Cause I don't have a reason and you don't have the time_

Aber sag mir nicht, dass es dir egal ist! Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht irgendetwas empfindest, weil ich sehen kann, sehen möchte, dass es nicht so ist.

Ein bisschen ist es so, als hätten wir noch nicht aufgegeben, als sträubten wir uns noch dagegen, uns damit abzufinden, dass es vorbei ist.

Ein bisschen naiv.

_But we both keep on waiting for something we won't find_

_The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday_

Bis vor kurzem noch hatte ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass alles ein gutes Ende finden würde. Selbst mit dem, was schon geschehen war – _du_ warst ja noch da, und mehr brauchte ich nicht, um an ein glückliches Ende glauben zu können.

_With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade_

Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Tatsächlich fangen die einzelnen Ereignisse an, nicht mehr so wehzutun. Weil ohnehin alles zu einem einzigen, dumpfen Gefühl verschwimmt. So stumpf, dass ich nicht weiß, ob man es überhaupt noch ‚Schmerz' nennen kann.

_We said it was forever, but then it slipped away_

Aber vielleicht ist es dann gut, dass es jetzt vorbei ist. Vielleicht ist es gut, wenn vorbei ist, woran anscheinend nur ich geglaubt habe. Ich dachte, du und ich und wir, das wäre mehr, das wäre für immer, und ich _weiß_, dass du es auch gedacht hast, gedacht haben musst. Aber nun ist es vorbei.

Vielleicht ist es gut, dass diese Scharade jetzt ihr Ende findet.

_Standing at the end of the final masquerade_

_All I've ever wanted,_

„Du hättest mir sagen können, was du vorhast."

Erneut dein verächtliches Schnauben.

„Ich hätte dich davon abhalten können… Du hättest nicht alles wegwerfen müssen, was wir hatten."

_the secrets that you keep_

_All you ever wanted,_

„Was hatten wir denn?" Deine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern diesmal. „Nichts hatten wir, weil du zu feige warst, es zuzugeben und dazu zu stehen. Du bist ein Feigling, Gavin."

_the truth I couldn't speak_

Du wirst mir das nicht verzeihen, niemals, nicht wahr? Du hattest nie Verständnis, und du wirst auch jetzt keines haben. Du wirst mir nicht verzeihen, dass ich es nicht sagen konnte. Ich werde dir nicht verzeihen, was du getan hast. Und du wirst nicht begreifen, _was_ du getan hast.  
_'Cause I can't see forgiveness, and you can't see the crime_

Aber jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät, auch wenn ich ein bisschen hoffe, dass wir noch nicht aufgegeben haben, dass wir uns noch dagegen sträuben, uns damit abzufinden, dass es vorbei sein soll.

Ein bisschen naiv.

_And we both keep on waiting for what we left behind_

_The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday  
With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade_

_We said it was forever but then it slipped away_

Bis vor kurzem wollte ich noch an ein glückliches Ende glauben, mit dir und mir und uns.

Aber vielleicht was das von Anfang an hoffnungslos.

Ein bisschen naiv.

Also ist es vielleicht gut, dass diese Lüge jetzt ihr Ende findet.

_Standing at the end of the final masquerade_

Dieses Trauerspiel.

_The final masquerade_

Diese Heuchlerei.

___The final masquerade_

_Standing at the end of the final masquerade_

Das war's dann wohl.

_The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday  
With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade_

_We said it was forever but then it slipped away_

Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen.

_Standing at the end of the final masquerade_

Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob du mir nachsiehst, als ich mich umdrehe und gehe.

_Standing at the end of the final masquerade_

Aber irgendetwas in mir hofft, dass du wenigstens das tust.

_Standing at the end of the final masquerade_

Für ein letztes Lügenspiel.

_The final masquerade_

Ein bisschen naiv.


End file.
